We have developed software for phosphoproteomic site-assignment and for clustering of dynamic data. We have also developed and published software to aid in the design of peptide-directed and fusion protein-directed antibodies called NHLBI-AbDesigner (http://helixweb.nih.gov/AbDesigner/). A paper describing this tool and illustrating its use has been published (Pisitkun et al. NHLBI-AbDesigner: An online tool for design of peptide-directed antibodies. American Journal of Physiology: Cell Physiology. Epub in advance of printing, 2011). We have also developed software to produce sequence logos from phosphoproteomic data called Phosphologo. A list of available software programs can be found at http://helixweb.nih.gov/ESBL/. Finally, we have maintained an improved our proteomics and transcriptomic databases. A list of these databases can be found online at http://helixweb.nih.gov/ESBL/Database/index.html.